Antyprądniak
Antyprądniak (ang. Xmitter) - to śluzak typu Elektryczność. Jest to ulubiony śluzak Straggusa, potem za namową Burpy'ego dołączył do Eli'a. Występowanie Antyprądniaki żyją wszędzie tam, gdzie istnieje sprzęt elektroniczny, np.: miasta, wraki i złomowiska. Wygląd Antyprądniak jest niebieski z czarnymi plecami, limonkowymi czułkami i brzuszkiem. Po transformacji przypomina po rogach Zderzaka, a ze szczęki Tormato. Ma czarne plecy oraz łapy. Umiejętnośc'i' *W protoformie powoduje zwarcie tylko niewielkich urządzeń. *'Jambler '- wybucha w powietrzu prądem i wysyła elektromagnetyczną falę uderzeniową, która wyłącza urządzenia elektryczne, np. blastery i lampy, na określony czas. *'Elektroblok' - tworzy wokół wroga elektryczne pole, w wyniku czego wystrzelony śluzak nie jest w stanie wyhamować w odpowiedniej chwili i uderza w pole, przez co zostaje porażony prądem. *'Volttage' - uderza w przeciwnika wielką i masywną kulą pełną energii elektrycznej. *'Blasterhack' - bezpośrednie trafienie nim w blaster lub urządzenie elektryczne przypala wszystkie obwody urządzenia. *'Glitchstorm '- tworzy statyczną chmurę nad sojusznikiem blokując tym urządzenia naprowadzające. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż wydaje się, że w protoformie ma rogi, są to czułki (wiadomo, że to są czułki, ponieważ w różnych momentach były wygięte inaczej, a rogi są zawsze sztywne i nie dałoby się ich wygiąć). * Czasem jego czułki podskakują niczym sprężynki. * Pozostawia za sobą żołty, energetyczny ślad. * Jego fala uderzeniowa działa na cały sektor. * Prawdopobnie zamieszkuje Jaskinie Złomowiska. * Burpy namówił Antyprądnika Straggusa aby dołączył do arsenału Eli'a. *Ten śluzak nie ma zghulowanej wersji. *Eli jeszcze nigdy go nie użył, choć w "Dreszczyk gry" Trixie proponowała użycie tego śluzaka. *W protoformie ma na dole pleców (przy ogonku) limonkowe znamiona przypominające jego czułki. *Czarne krążki na jego rogach po transformacji znikają, lecz dalej widać ich ślady w formie cienkich wygrubień. *Po transformacji ma ogon o wyglądzie takim samym jak rogi, co widać wyraźnie na fotce rozpoczynającej Slugisodes o nim. *Nazwa Slugisodes poświęconego Antyprądniakowi to X-MITTER. *W Jaskini Złomowiska było bardzo ciemno przez co Antyprądniak miał inny kolor skóry (ciemno zielony) a normalnie ma skóre koloru morskiego. *Jego elektryczne ślady rozmywaja powietrze tak jak ogień więc prawdopodobnie jego ślady są gorące jak prąd. *Posiada dwa wystające z dołu zęby,jak Zderzak, ale mniejsze. *Po przeminięciu impulusu urządzenia chwilkę rozładowują się a nie od razu wyłączają, co widać na przykładzie kamery Trixie w Slugisodes. *W pewnym momencie we wnyku w "Rzadka część" ma skórę o normalnej odcieni, mimo iż w jaskini było ciemno. *Kilka cech wyglądu upodabnia go do Tormato min. szczęka, posiadanie rogów oraz budowa ciała. *Posiada czułki podobne jak Blastipede. *W "Bandoleer of Brothers " wśród uwolnionych śluzaków widać Antyprądniaka. *W Slugisodes "X-MITTER" Trixie przedstawiała prawdopodobnie swojego Antyprądniaka. *Pronto wystrzelił cudzego Antyprądniaka (Eli'a lub Trixie) w Slugisodes pdt.: "X-MITTER". '' Xmitter i Straggus2.png|Straggus biorący Antyprądniaka XmitterTr.png|Antyprądniak w nataricu Exmitter_slug.png|Antyprądniak we wnyce 20130329153238!Exmitter_slug.png|Antyprądniak w tubie Xmitter przed wybuchem impulsu.JPG|Antyprądniak tworzy impuls elektromagnetyczny Uśmiechniety Ittexi.png|Ucieszony Antyprądniak Zdziwiony Ittex.png|Zdziwiony Ittex Xmitter ucieszony.png|Ucieszony Ittex Ittex szczęśliwy.png|Antyprądniak Eli'a Ittex W ręce Starggusa.png|Antyprądniak w Wnyce Ittex.png|Antyprądniak w blasterze Xmitt.png|Antyprądniak w ręcę Straggusa Ittex i inni.png|Burpy,Ittex,Jouls,Banger Xmitter.png|Atakujący Antyprądniak Xmitter z boku.JPG|Antyprądniak od boku Inpuls XMittera.png|Atak Antyprądniaka Wściekły Antyprądniak.JPG Antyprądniak transformuje.JPG|Antyprądniak przed transformacją Antyprądniak transformuje 2.JPG xmitter.JPG 1212121212.JPG Antyprądniak we wnyce.JPG Antyprądniak w blasterze.JPG Wesoły Antyprądniak.JPG Antyprądniak w blasterze Trixie.JPG Antyprądniak Tran..JPG Antyprądniak leci.JPG Antyprądniak po transformacji.JPG Antyprądniak z białymi oczami.JPG|Transformujący Antyprądniak z grupą śluzaków.JPG Antyprądniak and Raast.JPG Śluzaki6.JPG Xmitter.jpg 640px-Xmitter.jpg '' Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Jaskinia Złomowiska